Le sang de Numémor
by Kashiira
Summary: Le Kiriban d'Aegis: une longue attente, une mort et... la réalisation de ce qui existait déjà sans qu'ils ne se l'avouent. (threesome)


**_Titre_**_: Le sang de Numemor_

**_Auteur_**_: Gaëlle_

**_Genre_**_: Angst, mort d'un perso_

**_Source_**_: Lord of the Ring (version livre)_

**_Note_**_: Cadeau pour ma centième visiteuse, Aegis._

**Le sang de Nùmenor**

L'été arrivait pansant les blessures de la Terre du Milieu et de son peuple. Les temps restaient durs, la famine guettait parmi les champs dévastés par la guerre et peu de provisions avaient pu être sauvées. Pourtant, nul ne semblait véritablement s'en soucier. Tous avaient échappé à un péril bien plus terrible que celui de se coucher le ventre vide.

Le Maître du Mordor, le grand Seigneur Noir n'était plus et la population en liesse acclamait ses sauveurs.

Tous s'inclinaient sur le passage du roi dont l'épée brisée avait été reforgée et de sa reine, délicate créature à la beauté inhumaine. Le sang de Nùmemor avait rejailli, plus noble et plus majestueux que jamais sur les épaules de son héritier, un simple ranger ainsi que nombre l'avait longtemps considéré.

Un ranger, ami de Mithrandir…

Ami des elfes… qui avait épousé une princesse de ce peuple. Le beau peuple qui désertait les rivages de la terre des hommes… L'on chuchotait que les bois étaient devenus ternes et tristes sans leurs chants… Que leurs enchantements avaient péri dès leur départ. Peu à peu, ils ne devenaient plus que légendes, simples contes…

Seuls deux d'entre eux demeuraient…

La Belle Dame, la reine, et le confident du roi, toujours accompagné d'un nain à la barbe hirsute. Il venait souvent, les courtisans le croisaient dans les couloirs sans l'avoir vu arriver, sans prévoir sa présence... Et tous de s'écarter sur son chemin, devant sa démarche à la fois gracieuse et impérieuse. Il était prince, chuchotait-on. Prince et le dernier des siens, il semblait attendre quelque chose avant de reprendre la mer.

Avant de partir vers l'Ouest…

Accoudé au rempart, Aragorn regardait d'un air songeur Minas Thirith et la plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Où étaient les corps, le sang qui souillaient le sol de son royaume? La terre les avait avalés semblait-il et ses gens étaient passés derrière, nettoyant la place.

Qui aurait cru que ces horribles combats s'étaient réellement passés?

Qui aurait cru que le Seigneur du Mordor serait battu par deux semi-hommes?

Qui aurait cru que lui le rôdeur revienne un jour en son pays et ne reprenne la place à laquelle son sang donnait droit ?

Qui aurait cru que deux ans déjà s'était écoulés et que dans leur chambre conjugale, Arwen peinait à lui donner un enfant, assistée par les sages femmes – qui avaient d'autorité mis le roi à la porte ? Une main légère se posa soudain sur son épaule.

" Si vous continuez à vous ronger les ongles à ce rythme, Estel, vous n'aurez bientôt plus de doigts pour bénir votre premier né. "

" Legolas ? "

L'ancien rôdeur se permit un mince sourire.

" Je suis peut-être monarque de ce royaume et considéré comme un héros, " répondit-il avec ironie. " Mais devant l'épreuve de la paternité, je ne vaux pas mieux que le plus simple des hommes… "

Se redressant, il pressa le bras de l'elfe.

" Je ne vous ai pas entendu venir, mon ami… Il semblerait que mes réflexes s'émoussent. Quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous ? "

L'archer, mince créature aux sombres boucles brunes, se tourna vers l'Ouest où l'on devinait la mer danser dans le lointain.

" Fontcombe est triste et mort, vous le savez, et la Forêt Noire se corrompt de plus en plus jour après jour… Les Hobbits se remettent de leur émotions quant aux Nains… Eh bien vous demanderez à Gimli. "

Aragorn hocha la tête, la situation des Terres du Milieu n'était guère encourageante quant au futur des différentes races mais au moins, nul n'avait plus à craindre Sauron…

" Gimli ? Je ne l'ai pas vu… " réagit-il soudain.

Legolas se contenta de sourire.

" Il est là mais les courtes pattes des nains ne sont guère propices à l''escalade' de vos tours… Il traîne quelque part dans les escaliers… "

" Je vous ai entendu, maître elfe ! " rugit soudain une voix essoufflée.

Rouge et ébouriffé, Gimli surgit, soufflant comme un phoque.

" Profitez de votre belle taille et de vos longues jambes, mon ami, parce que je vous rappelle que nous sommes en partance pour les grottes de Helm ! " bougonna le nain.

" Mais avant nous passons par Fangorn… vous n'avez pas oublié j'espère ? " demanda l'Elfe avec un petit sourire en coin.

" Bah… Ce ne sont que des arbres avec des yeux… pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, " grommela le nain avant de se tourner vers Aragorn. " Les Tours Blanches sont plus hautes que dans mon souvenir… " ajouta-t-il d'un air défiant toute remarque visant à la 'courtitude' de ses cuisses. " Vous avez le bonjour des semi-hommes, Grand-pas leur manque… Pippin et Merry vous rendrons bientôt visite mais il ont eux-mêmes un heureux événement à fêter… Notre bon Sam est à nouveau papa et la femme de Pippin approche de son terme. "

Aragorn sourit à l'évocation de ses petits amis.

" Si leurs enfants leur ressemblent, les Terres du Milieu devront compter avec leur génération… "

Une servante déboucha soudain, essoufflée par la montée, sur les remparts.

" Majest ! La reine… "

Le brun se figea.

" Quoi ? que s'est-il pass ? "

Plantant là ses deux compagnons, il bouscula la jeune femme et dévala les escaliers priant pour que sa femme et l'enfant aillent bien. Après un bref regard échangé, l'elfe et le nain s'engouffrèrent à sa suite ; Gimli perdant rapidement du terrain.

" Des escaliers ! Encore des escaliers ! Je hais les escaliers ! "

Lorsque Legolas rejoignit le roi du Gondor, ce dernier était agenouillé au chevet d'Arwen, berçant son corps inanimé avec une douloureuse tendresse. L'archer baissa la tête et, s'approchant de la sage-femme, lui prit des mains le précieux paquet emmailloté qu'elle portait. Le nouveau né vagit en se sentant dans d'autre bras et remua doucement sa tête duveteuse aux minuscules oreilles rondes hésitant entre crier son déconfort et téter la longue mèche brune qu'il avait saisie dans son petit poing potelé. Un long gémissement s'éleva soudain et l'elfe rendant le bébé à la servante s'approcha d'Aragorn, le détachant tendrement de la morte, avant de le serrer contre lui.

" Oh Estel… Je partage votre peine. L'Etoile qui éclairait vos nuits est partie, mais elle reviendra… Elle renaîtra parmi les siens. Elle n'est pas véritablement morte, Estel… Mais pleurez, pleurez votre perte, mon ami… "

Gimli, quant à lui, essoufflé, faisait sortir les femmes de la chambre, laissant au moins à son ami la dignité de pleurer en paix son deuil, accroché comme un enfant au cou de Legolas. Fermant les portes, le nain – qui avait repris le nouveau-né à sa nourrice – posa le petit prince dans son berceau avant de rejoindre ses compagnons. Les yeux de l'archer s'étaient voilés et il serrait presque désespérément le corps secoué de sanglots du monarque. Il était le dernier à présent… le dernier de son peuple à hanter les terres des hommes. Avec la mort d'Arwen s'était la sienne propre qui se dessinait sous ses yeux d'immortel, compris le nain, devinant que l'appel de la mer se faisait entendre à nouveau plus fort que jamais. Il partirait avec lui, décida-t-il soudain. Sa vie était mêlée à celle de l'elfe étroitement… Ils s'étaient trouvés lors de la quête, hors de question de se séparer… C'était tout simplement impossible… Il ne pouvait vivre sans l'ironie et la malice de Legolas… sans lui tout simplement.

Aragorn releva les yeux, des orbites vides de toute vie. Il avait besoin d'eux, réalisa Gimli… autant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Sans hésiter, il s'avança vers ses compagnons et les serra dans ses bras tâchant de les réconforter, silencieusement, par sa seule présence.

Les années passèrent et l'enfant grandit, en force et en sagesse sous la conduite de son père et de ses compagnons les plus proches. Il devint un adolescent intelligent puis, un adulte bon et généreux, à l'écoute de son peuple et respectueux de ses aînés. Il prit femme à l'âge de dix-huit ans, une jeune noble à la beauté éclatante et dont l'amour pour son époux ne devait pas faillir jusqu'à sa mort, des décennies plus tard.

Quant au roi Aragorn, il disparut tragiquement quelques semaines après la noce, au cours d'une chasse au sanglier. Le royaume entier s'endeuilla et le jour de sa mort devint jour de recueillement national.

Pourtant… des marins affirmèrent peu après avoir vu le roi naviguer sur un bateau elfique en compagnie d'un nain et d'un elfe en direction de l'Ouest.

Toujours en direction de l'Ouest.

Evidemment ces affabulations ne furent pas considérées, mises sur le compte d'un mauvais alcool et de mirages…

Réponses -

**Estel**** la Rodeuse** : Hello Estel, je connais lotr pratiquement sur le bout des doigts le changement de la fin de l'histoire officielle était un choix de ma part. ; Aegis n'aime pas beaucoup Arwen et le Kiriban était pour elle. Donc, comme je n'avais pas envie de trop taper sur Arwen, je l'ai hum… tuée ;;;

Aela WoOd : merci beaucoup je suis contente d'avoir bien fait passer les sentiments contenus. - Et les pro-yaoi comme ceux qui n'aiment pas peuvent apprécier quand même en choisissant ou non de lire entre les lignes ! ;ppp


End file.
